


Primera Estrella

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel sólo quiso que fuesen amigos, Manuela actuó como si él tuviese lepra. Jamás había sido rechazado de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera Estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para mi buena amiga Desiree.

**i.**

 

El año que Miguel pierde a su madre, con tan sólo once años, es cuando su padre dice que comenzar desde cero quizás los ayude a él y a su hermano a lidiar con el dolor. La mudanza es una noticia que toma a todos por sorpresa, anunciada tan sólo un mes después del funeral. Antonio amorosamente les encarga que guarden sus cosas en cajas y que por favor no olviden rotularlas para saber qué es lo hay allí dentro. Poco a poco, en el transcurso de una semana, Miguel ayuda a su padre y a su hermano a meter toda su vida en cajas. Los desayunos llenos de risas, los baños compartidos con su hermano, las especiales cenas familiares, las maratones de películas, las navidades y pascuas de resurrección. Los cumpleaños y los años nuevos.

 

Poco a poco, la casa se va quedando vacía, convirtiéndose en un opaco laberinto de cajas color marrón. Miguel se pregunta si, apilándolas todas, podría construir un castillo. O un fuerte.

 

Si tuviera un fuerte, podría meter allí a su padre y a su hermano. Podría adicionar cañones y protegerlos de cualquier tipo de amenaza. Así estaría seguro de que ellos no se irán tampoco.

 

Miguel es un niño. De alguna manera, sabe que sus ensoñaciones son un poco absurdas.

 

Pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es aceptarlo.

 

Y a veces, poseer una venda sobre los ojos, no llega a ser tan malo.

 

 

 

**ii.**

 

 

 

La nueva escuela es un lugar muy diferente al colegio privado al que solían ir. Es más grande, pero su fachada tiene un aspecto mucho más austero. Hay que pedir hora para el laboratorio de computación y a Miguel siempre le toca compartir la computadora con alguien. El auditorio es pequeño y a veces, los que llegan de últimos, tienen que sentarse en el suelo. Los salones son pequeños y los cursos son grandes, de más de treinta niños. Pero el patio es grande y hay una cancha de fútbol donde, cada recreo, los chicos mayores sacan la pelota y arman partidos que los chicos se sientan a ver. A veces eligen a un equipo en especial y se dedican a animarlos.

 

Miguel, en uno de esos recesos, hace buenas migas con Francisco. Le agrada porque siempre lleva a su tortuga a la escuela, secretamente escondida en uno de sus bolsillos. Tiene dos hermanas muy lindas.

 

(Una de ellas es Catalina, la cual, cuando Miguel la mira, siente que el corazón se le vuelve loco de la pura emoción.)

 

Al final de la jornada, Miguel va por Julio al sector de los más pequeños y juntos, en el paradero que está en la acera a la salida de la escuela, esperan que su padre llegue a recogerlos. Antonio suele tardar, porque nunca en su vida ha usado un reloj de muñeca y a menudo suele perder hasta la cabeza. (Lo cual es muy confuso para Miguel, porque él ha intentado sacarse la cabeza como Julio lo hace con los muñecos de lego, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito.)

 

Pero, al llegar a casa, Miguel vuelve a recordar que las cosas han cambiado. Que ya no están en su ciudad, sino en un lugar donde la gente habla distinto y come cosas diferentes a las que él estaba habituado. Y vuelve a recordar que, ahora, son sólo tres en casa y no cuatro.

 

Cada vez que piensa en eso, va a sentarse en el jardín y se queda muy callado mirando el color verde del césped.

 

(Cuando Antonio lo nota, no tarda en llegar con un cachorro, días después.)

 

 

 

**iii.**

 

 

 

El nuevo integrante del clan se llama Pisco. Pisquito, para la familia.

 

Para Miguel, la emoción de tener un compañero tan leal y dedicado, es tan grande, que no duda en convertirlo en el tópico de su presentación de Biología. La tarea consistía en elegir a un nivel que les recuerde a ellos mismos y explicar porqué es así. Miguel explica, ante toda la clase, provocando risas y comentarios graciosos de sus compañeros y amigos, que Pisco y él son almas gemelas porque a los dos les gusta mucho estar en el agua, comer y dormir siesta. Su conclusión es tan acertada que, por primera vez en clase de Biología, saca la calificación más alta. A todos les gustó su presentación.

 

Excepto a la chica del fondo del salón que, como siempre, mantiene la cabeza gacha y se está muy quieta. A Miguel le ofende que ella no haya puesto atención. Todos estaban poniendo atención y todos sabían que la presentación de Miguel era la mejor. ¿Por qué no podía ella prestar atención también? No sabe mucho de modales, pero está muy consciente de que ella ha cometido lo que los adultos llamaría una descortesía.

 

Al final de la clase, Miguel se acerca a la chica con cara de estar muy molesto y bruscamente toca su hombro con el dedo.

 

—Oye, oye, oye.

 

La niña se da vuelta y Miguel por primera vez se fija en su cara. Le parece muy fea con sus ojos chicos, sus labios fruncidos que forman una línea tiesa y delgada, su nariz de cerdito y las pecas en la nariz. Tiene expresión de estar muy aburrida. O de creerse mejor que el resto.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta ella, con tono de voz monótono.

 

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan callada? —no era aquello lo que Miguel iba a preguntar, pero es lo primero que salió de su boca. Es curioso y tiene mala memoria; eso no siempre resulta en una buena combinación.

 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —responde ella.

 

—¡No puedes responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta! —protesta Miguel, comenzando a sentirse algo molesto.

 

—Claro que puedo hacerlo —ella contesta, usando un tono de voz sumamente altanero—. Puedo responderte como se me dé la gana. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, porque no te conozco.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estamos en el mismo salón! —Miguel zapatea con un pie, impaciente—. Somos compañeros de curso, tonta.

 

Ella hace una mueca de desagrado cuando lo oye llamarla tonta. Y de la nada, levanta las manos y aprisiona las mejillas de Miguel entre ellas, presionándolas juntas. Hace que Miguel se vea como un pez muy feo.

 

—Nadie me llama tonta —gruñe ella—. Ahora déjame tranquila. No tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

 

Y así, sin nada más que agregar, deja a Miguel de pie en el paradero, sumamente confundido. Y fastidiado.

 

Francisco le explica después, que esa niña se llama Manuela.

 

Miguel decide que Manuela, definitivamente, no le agrada ni un poquito.

 

 

 

**iv.**

 

 

 

No es difícil adaptarse a la escuela, con los niños, es como si Miguel hubiese estado allí desde el principio. A los catorce años, sus intereses no varían tanto de los que tenía en la niñez. Es bien sabido por sus amigos que el sitio favorito de Miguel es la playa, porque podría pasarse todo el día metido en el agua. En los veranos se va de acampada a la playa con su padre y su hermano, así es como conoció a varios chicos con quienes surfear. (Siempre acompañado de Pisco, claro.)

 

A Miguel también le gusta cocinar. Y en los eventos benéficos de la escuela, siempre se puede contar con su ayuda. Siempre llega un poco tarde, pero apenas lo hace, con el delantal en la mano, se mete a la cocina como si fuese la de su casa y prepara las cosas más sabrosas. No importa si se trata de una cena o de hornear cinco pasteles, Miguel lo hace con la mejor disposición del mundo. Siempre.

 

Y es así como sus amigos saben, también, que hay una sola persona en la escuela que puede sacar el lado más difícil de Miguel. Y esa es Manuela Gonsález.

 

Miguel no sabe mucho de ella. De lo poco que conoce, ella está en absolutamente todas sus clases. Saca calificaciones perfectas en todas las asignaturas, excepto en la clase de Educación Física. Es muy lenta corriendo y los abdominales le dan mucha pereza. Todos los días lleva un libro distinto en la mano.

 

Cuando alguien dice algo que le parece tonto, Manuela hace un comentario sarcástico. Y por alguna razón, Miguel suele ser el desafortunado blanco de dichos comentarios sarcásticos. No puede abrir la boca sin que ella, si está cerca, diga algo sobre la ausencia de su intelecto. A Miguel le parece demasiado grosera y en un principio se juró nunca, pero nunca decirle cosas feas a una chica.

 

Pero Gonsález colmó su paciencia rápidamente.

 

—¡Seso triturado!

 

—¡Patas flacas!

 

—¡Troglodita!

 

—¡Pecho plano!

 

—¡Cavernícola con cerebro de maní!

 

—... ¡No tienes trasero!

 

(De vez en cuando, Miguel gana algunos rounds.)

 

 

 

**v.**

 

 

 

No hay que ser tonto para notar que la guerra constante de Miguel y Manuela es bastante extraña. Nadie sabe muy bien porqué se desagradan tanto.

 

(Miguel sólo quiso que fuesen amigos, Manuela actuó como si él tuviese lepra. Jamás había sido rechazado de esa manera.)

 

La rabia que ambos dirigen al otro es intensa, carente de cualquier tipo de indiferencia. No pueden verse en los pasillos de la escuela sin decirse algo. Ella insulta su intelecto, él contraataca con su apariencia. El daño que intentan causarse les afecta de distintas maneras. Miguel contempla un examen de matemáticas y no se siente capaz. Manuela cubre el espejo de su baño. Miguel tira los panfletos de universidad a la basura. Manuela corta revistas de adolescentes en tiras.

 

Pero, estando el uno frente al otro, son sólo sonrisas sardónicas y altanería. _No puedes penetrar mi coraza_.

 

Miguel se queja de ella, de su sarcasmo y su crueldad con sus amigos Francisco y Catalina. Con ellos almuerza todos los días en la escuela, va al cine y a relajarse al parque. A veces, incluso, Catalina lo ayuda a estudiar. O Francisco lo lleva a observar pájaros.

 

Miguel tiene muy buenos amigos y sabe que se los merece. Por eso le asombra descubrir, a principios de semestre, que Manuela también tiene uno. Se llama Martín y, aparentemente, es el chico más cotizado por las damas de la escuela. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y es rubio, muy rubio. (Lo cual Miguel encuentra muy "meh", pero aparentemente, a las chicas les aloca.)

 

La primera vez que Miguel lo nota, es cuando lo ve sentado junto a Manuela en las escaleras de la escuela, compartiendo los audífonos de un reproductor de música, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Él canta la canción por lo bajo y ella tararea muy despacito.

 

Miguel no sabe por qué aquello le revuelve el estómago, pero ese día llega a casa sintiéndose de pésimo humor.

 

 

 

**vi.**

 

 

 

A fin de año, cuando Miguel todo lo que quiere es terminar la escuela y largarse a la playa por todo el verano, una de sus peores pesadillas se hace realidad.

 

Le han asignado un proyecto grupal. Y su compañera de equipo es _ella_.

 

Manuela, con todo el descaro del mundo, arbitrariamente decide que lo harán en la biblioteca de la escuela. Cita a Miguel a una hora específica, pero él acude con veinte minutos de retraso y, cuando llega, ella ya está sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. En su preferida, de hecho, justo la que da hacia la ventana.

 

Manuela lo recibe con cara de pocos amigos y Miguel bufa, habiendo decidido ignorar sus malas actitudes. Apenas Miguel se sienta, ella no lo saluda. Se limita a acercarle una torre de libros.

 

—Estas son las lecturas que he elegido —Manuela se aclara la garganta—. Escribiremos el ensayo acordé a mis anotaciones. Revisa las páginas que marqué con separadores de colores, te he asignado la introducción y tienes que hacerla bien, ¿me oíste?

 

—No recuerdo que te hayan hecho la jefa —Miguel se cruza de brazos—. Ni siquiera te molestaste en pedirme mi opinión, no me preguntaste si quería este tema.

 

—El tema lo elegí yo acorde a mis necesidades —Manuela se mira las uñas mientras habla—. No creí que te fuera a importar. Pero no deberías preocuparte, porque voy a asegurarnos una buena calificación.

 

—Argh —Miguel entorna los ojos—. Eres la persona más engreída que he conocido. Yo también puedo elegir buenos temas, ¿ya? No soy tan tonto.

 

—Eso es irrelevante —ella alza una ceja—. Mira, mi promedio es perfecto. No dejaré que un trabajo grupal arruine eso.

 

—... ¿Insinúas que yo no lo puedo hacer bien?

 

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —responde ella, con fingido aire de indiferencia—. Ambos sabemos que, cuando se trata de lo académico, tú no le pones empeño a nada.

 

Con aquel comentario, Miguel se pone de pie abruptamente y lanza una mirada furiosa en dirección a Manuela.

 

—Ya lo capté, no quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo y me importa un comino, porque yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo —gruñe él, una vena palpitando en su sien—. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué nadie quiere estar cerca de ti? Porque eres la chica más estirada, presumida, mojigata y sabihonda de toda la escuela. Y eso no sólo te hace desagradable, te hace _fea_. La más fea.

 

Manuela contempla a Miguel en silencio. Momentos después, se pone de pie.

 

—Mediocre.

 

Y tras emitir su escueta respuesta, con una vocesita débil y temblorosa, se da media vuelta y se retira de la biblioteca.

 

(Apenas se desvanece la sensación de satisfacción en Miguel, se pregunta si habrá ido demasiado lejos.)

 

 

 

**vii.**

 

 

 

Son las dos de la madruagada, a la mañana siguiente habrá un examen muy importante en clase de Física y Miguel no ha podido pegar un ojo desde que se fue a la cama. No sabe si es la ansiedad por el ensayo inconcluso (después de todo, la calificación tiene un porcentaje importante en el promedio de esa clase) o la culpa producto de haber confrontado a Manuela. Una parte de él se niega a reconocer que algo allí estuvo mal, después de todo, alguien debía ponerla en su lugar, ¿no? Ella siempre ha sido desagradable con él, siempre lo ha subestimado y lo ha querido hacer sentir incapaz. Nadie en la escuela lo molesta ni se burla de él, sólo Manuela se dedica a hacer eso. Se lo tenía merecido, ¿no?

 

Y sin embargo, la otra parte de él se siente mal. Porque, después de todo, le guste o no, Manuela es una chica. Y Miguel hizo sentir mal a una chica.

 

Su papá siempre le ha enseñado a ser respetuoso con las damas. Miguel nunca consideró que eso se aplicase a Manuela.

 

Pero, de alguna manera u otra, la conciencia le pica como una molesta picada de mosquito.

 

A las dos y media de la madrugada, Miguel se levanta con un objetivo muy claro: hacer galletas. No hay nada mejor para pensar que cocinar algo.

 

 

 

**viii.**

 

 

 

Los pasillos de la escuela viven, más vibrantes que nunca, con el espíritu inquieto de fin de año. Los planes para las vacaciones, la anticipación de los viajes y la emoción del verano. El terror expectante de los exámenes, las despedidas de quienes no volverán a la misma escuela y aquellos que quizás repitan curso.

 

Miguel no ve a Manuela durante varios días. Se pregunta seriamente si ella habrá estado evitándolo y sólo descubre que está equivocado cuando pregunta por ella y resulta que se encuentra en casa con una gripe terrible. No muy seguro de lo que hace, se ofrece a llevarle los apuntes y las tareas pendientes.

 

(Y algunas galletas.)

 

Para cuando llega a su casa, una mujer muy seria le abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar. Miguel deduce que es la madre de Manuela porque ambas son increíblemente parecidas. (Además, la señora tiene la misma cara de estar permanentemente de muy mal humor.)

 

La mamá de Manuela le permite subir al cuarto de ella, para luego volver a meterse a la cocina. La casa es pequeña, decorada de manera muy austera y sencilla. Hay fotografías familiares muy bonitas en la sala, pero Miguel no se detiene a mirarlas por mucho rato. En vez de eso, sube las escaleras algo nervioso y se detiene ante una de las puertas. Presiente que aquella da al cuarto de Manuela, por el pequeño cartelito de "NO MOLESTAR".

 

Las manos le sudan un poco. Pero no es ningún cobarde.

 

Miguel llama a la puerta y desde dentro, con voz ronca y suave, Manuela dice _adelante._ Los ojos de ella se abren muy grandes cuando lo ve a él, parado en el marco de su puerta. Y sólo atina a cubrirse un poco más con las mantas, para que no la vea en pijama. A Miguel le causa mucha gracia que alguien tan pesada e intelectualoide como Manuela, tenga una habitación llena de animalitos de felpa como si fuese una niña pequeña y no una adolescente de quince años. Pero también hay muchos libros, y eso es algo que Miguel ya se imaginaba.

 

—Hola —saluda Miguel, como quien no quiere la cosa—. _Me hicieron_ traerte la tarea.

 

—Ah —ella tiene la nariz muy roja y los ojos algo cansados—. Ya. Deja todo sobre mi escritorio.

 

  
_¿No me vas a dar ni las gracias?_ , Miguel piensa, sintiéndose un poco molesto de nuevo.

 

—Oye, te traje algo más —Miguel busca en su mochila, hasta dar con el saquito lleno de galletas. Cuidadosamente, como si estuviese acercándose a un oso polar o una leona, deposita el saquito en la mesita de noche de Manuela. Ella lo observa por un momento, antes de volver la mirada en Miguel.

 

—¿Eso es para mí? —pregunta ella.

 

Miguel entorna los ojos y se ríe con aires de pesadez.

 

—Obvio, ¿para quién más van a hacer?

 

Ella se sonroja. Miguel piensa que probablemente le ha estado subiendo la fiebre.

 

—No debiste —contesta Manuela, sin ningún comentario sarcástico de por medio. A continuación, se sienta despacio en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la gran almohada rosa tras ella. Coge el saquito, desatando el lacito con sumo cuidado y se lleva una de las galletas a la boca. Se detiene en seco cuando ve que la galleta tiene forma de estrella y Miguel cree verla sonreír suavemente.

 

—Están ricas —dice ella, cubriéndose la boca para que él no la vea con migajas en los labios y el mentón.

 

(Miguel siente que se acalora.)

 

 

 

**ix.**

 

 

 

Cuando Manuela se reintegra a clases, Miguel encuentra un pequeñísimo paquete en su casillero. Está envuelto en papel regalo de conejitos saltando y cuando lo abre, Miguel descubre que es una pequeña pulsera hecha de semillas y caracolas. Ideal para llevarla a la playa por ese verano.

 

Y, junto a la pulsera, yace una nota doblada en varios pliegues.

 

_Gracias por las galletas._

_PD: Sigo pensando que eres un tonto._

A Miguel nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su mortal enemiga fuese capaz de demostrar gratitud. Y al doblar el papel de regalo, ese que va tan contrario a la personalidad de ella, Miguel sonríe.

 

Parece, un poco, como comenzar de nuevo.


End file.
